digimon_fusionfandomcom-20200215-history
Digimon Fusion
Digimon Fusion is a Japanese anime television series created by Akiyoshi Hongō. The series was licensed by Saban Brands for an English language release to air in North America, contracting Studiopolis to dub the series into English and hiring Noam Kaniel (who worked on X-Men, & Power Rangers,) to compose the music for the series. The series began airing on Nickelodeon on September 7, 2013, was moved to Nicktoons after three episodes, and later began airing on The CW's Vortexx programming block from January 25, 2014 to September 27, 2014. The first season became available for streaming on Netflix starting September 13, 2014, while the second season became available on March 8, 2016. Plot Part 1 Mikey Kudo is a 7th grade boy with a need to help others. Mikey hears a mysterious voice and finds a dying Digimon named Shoutmon in a nearby alley. Mikey's desire to save Shoutmon causes a mysterious legendary Digivice called the Fusion Loader to appear in front of him and drags him and his friends Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurgi into the Digital World. Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy find there is a growing evil empire ruled by Bagramon. Bagramon is systematically taking over the 108 Zones of the Digital World by collecting the Code Crown fragments, which are parts of a special artifact that, when completely collected, allow the holder to rule the Digital World. Mikey decides to save the Digital World. Mikey forms his own team known as the Fusion Fighters. The Fusion Fighters befriend various Digimon. Mikey uses his Fusion Loader to DigiFuse the Digimon from the Fusion Fighter team to battle Bagramon's Bagra Army legions and collect all the Code Crown fragments. On his journey, the Fusion Fighter team encounters two other generals. The two other generals are Christopher Aonuma and his Blue Flare team and Nene Amano with her Midnight team. However, Nene is later revealed as a figurehead for Midnight's true leader: a Digifusion named AxeKnightmon who blackmailed her in aiding him in creating the Darkness Loader. After AxeKnightmon attempts to dispose of her once she outlived her usefulness, Nene joins the Fusion Fighters. The Fusion Fighters continued to collect the Code Crown fragments, slowly restoring peace and order to the Digital World. But when a final confrontation for a fully formed Code Crown begins, Bagramon takes it while sending Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy back to the human world along with Shoutmon and Bagra Army general Tactimon. With the Fusion Fighters' core members out of the way, Bagramon begins his reign alongside AxeKnightmon who is revealed as his younger brother. Ending up in their hometown of Koto, the Fusion Fighters meet Omnimon who is an ancient warrior sealed in a DigiCard. Omnimon is the one who gave Mikey his Fusion Loader. An enlarged Tactimon fully bioemerges and causes havoc until the feelings of Angie and Jeremy enable Shoutmon to Digivolve into OmniShoutmon to destroy Tactimon for good. Omnimon used his remaining energy to send Mikey and Shoutmon back to the Digital World, while Angie and Jeremy remain in the human world. Part 2 Upon returning to the Digital World, Mikey and Shoutmon find that Bagramon has reconstructed the Digital World into an empire divided into seven kingdoms. Each kingdom is ruled by a denominated Dark General with their own Darkness Loaders that have the ability to forcibly DigiFuse Digimon gained from the Bagra Army's new second in command AxeKnightmon. Reunited with their allies, Mikey and Nene convince Christopher to join forces with them. Mikey, Christopher, and Nene travel together through the seven kingdoms to defeat the seven Dark Generals, learning that Nene's brother Ewan Amano is helping the Bagra Army after AxeKnightmon had tricked the boy into thinking the Digital World is a game for his pleasure. In time, the Fusion Fighters learn that Bagramon uses the seven Dark Generals to gather negative energy from the suffering they caused to transform the Code Crown into the "Dark Stone" for his upcoming day for ultimate destruction, which he calls "D5." During the journey, Christopher, Nene and Ewan's pasts and motivations are revealed. Some Digimon are killed in battle, allies are made, and stronger DigiFusions are created to better combat the seven Dark Generals. After defeating the seven Dark Generals while opening Ewan's eyes to the truth, the Fusion Fighters finally confront Bagramon. Bagramon reveals his intentions to combine the human and digital worlds with himself as the supreme ruler. Bagramon's plans are temporarily disrupted when AxeKnightmon forcibly absorbs him to gain more power in the form of Darkest AxeKnightmon. But Bagramon overpowers his brother while converting the DigiFusion into DarknessBagramon. In the process, Shoutmon dies while DarknessBagramon sends Mikey, Christopher, and Nene to a void. But Mikey, Christopher, and Nene are saved by Angie and Jeremy using the last two DigiMemory Cards. In the final battle, Ewan's Darkness Loader turned into a yellow Fusion Loader for his use. Mikey, Angie, and Cutemon decide to go inside the Dark Stone to find Shoutmon. Mikey, Angie, and Cutemon are attacked by the metaphysical incarnation of Bagramon. When the completed Code Crown chose Mikey as its true owner, Shoutmon is revived alongside all the dead Digimon: Including fallen allies (Beelzemon & Deckerdramon) and former enemies (Grademon, Apollomon and Olegmon). The Digimon trapped in the DigiMemory Cards also regain their original forms. The Digimon are all DigiFused into Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, who destroys MegaDarknessBagramon (a gigantic version of DarknessBagramon after he absorbed parts of his surroundings to increase his size). The Fusion Fighters and Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode save both the human and digital worlds, the human members remaining in the human world as they say farewell to all their Digimon friends as they return to their world to rebuild it under their new Digimon King Shoutmon. Episodes Main article: List of Episodes Gallery 81w4MRzhRgL._SY445_.jpg|Digimon Fusion Season 1 DVD 91f+sVn-VnL._SL1500_.jpg|Digimon Fusion Season 2 DVD 1digi.jpg Digimon Fusion.jpg External Links *Official Anime Website Category:Anime